Adhesive tapes are commonly constructed of one or more layers of fabric and are sold to consumers in rolls containing several feet of material wrapped around a core. The person who uses the tape must then cut or tear a small length of material from the roll, often no more than an inch or two, as needed from time to time. Tearing off such a small length of tape by hand, without the aid of a scissors or other sharp edged instrument, is a typically a vexing task, which often results in failure and a tangled mess.
Additionally, woven fabrics for use in pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes typically utilize warp yarns which require slashing which sizes or coats the yarns with protective ingredients that allow the yarns to be woven into fabrics. The most common fabrics use spun yarns made from cotton or polyester/cotton blends that must be spun, warped, and slashed prior to weaving. This slashing adds additional steps and cost to the product. In many cases, the end product requires the removal of the sizing materials prior to converting the fabric to tape.
Thus there is a need for a woven fabric for use in a pressure-sensitive tape application having both easy tear-ability and no need for sizing and size removal.